onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 772
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Nami - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "The Legendary Journey - The Dog and the Cat and the Pirate King!" is the 772nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Though excited to fight Kaido with the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance, Luffy requests to rescue Sanji from Big Mom before the battle. Meanwhile, Jack has punished Sheepshead for returning to him without Raizo, and his fleet returns to Zou to attack it again. However, rather than take on the minks in battle again, Jack decides to attack the elephant Zunesha itself, shocking his crew. Back on Zou, the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai alliance heads back outside, and Inuarashi and Nekomamushi regale the Straw Hats with tales about their and Oden's travels with Whitebeard and later Roger. However, they did not reach Laugh Tale with Roger, and Kin'emon states that Oden leaving Wano Country to go sailing was a crime. Nami then asks about Crocus' words on the Log Pose, as he stated that it would guide them to the final destination Laugh Tale. However, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reply that rather than leading them directly to Laugh Tale, it will lead them to a place that will be integral to helping them reach Laugh Tale beyond the end. As the alliance resumes talking about their plans to fight Kaido, Nekomamushi states his intention to find Marco and the remaining Whitebeard Pirates as allies for the war. Long Summary Luffy expresses his excitement for the upcoming battle with Kaido, and the members of the newly formed Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance once again celebrate their formation. However, Luffy then brings forth a condition to their alliance, as he requests that he go rescue Sanji from Big Mom before the final war. Nekomamushi remembers Sanji, but Inuarashi does not due to having been in a coma at the time, and Nekomamushi explains to him who Sanji was and how he left Zou. Luffy is warned about the danger of the mission, but he is confident since he does not plan to fight Big Mom and will be accompanied by Pekoms, whom he calls "Pekomamushi", which causes Nekomamushi to laugh and Inuarashi to be confused. Meanwhile, the minks in Kurau City rejoice about the newfound peace between Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, looking forward to their schedules being less strict and planning to prepare a banquet. Meanwhile, Jack's fleet sails the seas, and Jack sits next to Sheepshead, who is heavily injured and hanging upside down. Having punished him for returning to him without finding Raizo, Jack continues berating Sheepshead, and Ginrummy silently hopes Sheepshead does not say anything about why they left, as Jack would certainly not be happy to hear that not only were the minks still alive, but that his members were chased away by another pirate crew. The fleet then draws closer to Zou as the Beasts Pirates prepare to finish off the minks and complete their mission, but Jack states that they will not confront the minks again. Instead, they will attack Zunesha, the giant elephant carrying Zou itself, and his crew members are awed at the notion of attacking such a giant being. Meanwhile, the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai alliance heads back outside, and Inuarashi mentions how he and Nekomamushi once sailed with the Roger Pirates. Luffy is awed to hear this, and Inuarashi clarifies, saying they accompanied Oden as his attendants and previously sailed with the Whitebeard Pirates as well. The Straw Hats are amazed to hear about the rulers' histories, and Usopp hurriedly writes their accounts in his notebook. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi gleefully remember the times of adventure they had, to the point of dancing together, which Usopp notes is quite the contrast to when they were trying to kill each other a very short time ago. However, Nekomamushi reveals that he and Inuarashi did not go to Laugh Tale, and Kin'emon states that he, Kanjuro, and Raizo did not accompany Oden due to it being a crime to go beyond Wano Country's borders. Momonosuke states that he was too young to remember much about his father's journey, but the Straw Hats immediately call him out due to Roger's voyage being over two decades ago. Franky then asks Inuarashi and Nekomamushi if they remember Tom, and the two rulers do and are happy to hear of him. As Brook is about to ask the rulers if they remember Crocus, Nami interjects and asks about the Log Pose, recalling how Crocus told them it would lead to their final destination on the Grand Line and wondering how it reconciles with their new discovery about how the Road Poneglyphs are needed to reach Laugh Tale. However, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reply that Crocus' statement is indeed accurate, as the Straw Hats will need to bring all the information they have gathered on Laugh Tale and the True History to the final island, which will cause the final island to have an integral role in allowing them to go beyond it and find Laugh Tale. Nekomamushi fondly recalls Crocus and how he was going to look for a pirate crew from long ago; Brook then reveals that he is from that crew and that the rest of his crewmates died, which shocks Nekomamushi. The alliance then reaches the bottom of the Whale Tree, and as Luffy plans to go and get Sanji back, Nekomamushi states that he has allies to recruit as well for the battle against Kaido: Marco and the remaining Whitebeard Pirates. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **When Luffy says Pekom's nickname to Inuarashi, Nekomamushi laughs at it. **After Jack reminds Sheepshead on his failure to find Raizo, Sheepshead apologizes. **Ginrummy showing surprise when Jack states his intent to kill Zunesha. *When Jack and his men return to Zou, the episode only shows three ships. The manga showed more ships than that. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 772